Episode 7430 (19th February 2016)
Plot Leyla is irritated when she realises that Nikhil has booked her a flight to Canada for a few weeks with him believing he doesn't trust her around Jai. Paddy attempts to speak to Rhona but she ignores him and leaves the house. Adam deletes photos of Johnny from his phone in order to get him out of his life. Rhona visits Tess' grave. She finds a drawing laid there from Leo and screws it up before treading on one of Tess' flowers. Leyla feels pressured when David questions her feelings for Nikhil, asking her if he is the love of her life. She admits she likes him but can't bring herself to honestly say she loves him. Nikhil complains about Leyla to Priya and Rishi, believing his actions were romantic and spontaneous. Jai overhears their conversation and offers his advice but Nikhil's paranoia creeps in and he ends up thumping Jai. Rishi is forced to intervene as Jai hits him back. Rhona is awkward as Pierce arrives at Tess' grave and she is forced to stand with him while he grieves. Jai makes up with Nikhil and explains to him that the main reason he went into rehab was due to his and Leyla's relationship. He tells him that he wants to see her happy and realises that Nikhil is the best chance she has of that. He also apologises for splitting Nikhil and Tanya up, saying while he was away he spent a lot of time thinking about what he did and wants to change. Chas gets an idea when she overhears Adam telling Victoria how good Robert is with the business. Victoria mentions to Adam that she wants to set up a street food van so they can travel in the summer. Brenda hides her emotion as she hands Molly back to Nikhil, ahead of him returning to Canada. Paddy tells Rhona that he has decided to stay with Marlon for a few days, but she doesn't want the outside world knowing anything about their problems for the sake of Leo and the adoption. Robert is taken aback when Chas calls him for a very big favour. She tells him that there's not enough evidence to charge Gordon and wants him to come up with an idea to make sure that he gets sent down. Leyla arrives back at Farrers Barn as Nikhil waits for his taxi. He tells Leyla that he knows she doesn't love him in the same way that she loved Jai and doesn't believe they're right for each other. Upset, she returns his engagement ring and they hug as the taxi arrives outside. Outside, Nikhil informs Jai that him and Leyla are no longer together as he is aware that Leyla still loves him. The brothers hug before Nikhil gets into the taxi with Molly and both depart the village for a second time. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Hotten Road *Café Main Street - Interior *All Saint's Church - Cemetery *David's Shop - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and car park *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Church Lane *Main Street Notes *Final appearance of Rik Makarem as Nikhil Sharma and the unknown child actor portraying Molly Sharma. *The unknown child actor portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,480,000 (24th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes